This Day Just Keeps Getting Better and Better
by TheImaginativeOne
Summary: Tali Streaker was an ordinary girl living a life on her own. But when she gets whisked off to Oz during a bizarre tornado she'll get an adventure of a lifetime. Especially when someone realizes that she is more powerful than Elphaba and will do anything it takes to get her. Takes place before musical, then during. Please review. Reviews are AMAZING. Better than it sounds TRUST ME
1. The Tornado

**Hey guys it's me. I haven't written in a long time but I'm back. Here's my brand new story. Hope you guys like it and please review, and follow. Also feel free to give me any writing advice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You know something's wrong when you can't remember hearing your alarm clock go off, but you still get up to hit the snooze. How you sit there, staring at it and think, "If you didn't go off, why did I still get up?" and that's when you realize that you're getting used to it. The realization hits you like knives because you can't believe that it was possible to get used to the sound of an alarm clock.

That's the main reason why I had to go to the store and buy a new one. Don't get me wrong, the first one worked perfectly fine but being late for work when you don't wake up because you now don't mind the sound isn't worth it. I love my job. Working at Cold Stone Creamery is so much fun. It's the first job I've ever had and I want it to stay that way.

As I was looking through the selection of many alarm clocks but there was only one that caught my eye.

It was an alarm clock all right but the main thing was that what covered it was the famous Wicked the Musical poster. I knew I just had to have it. I quickly grabbed it and ran to the cash register.

As I placed it on the counter the clerk spoke.

"Looks like rain." He said as he slid the box over the scanner. And he was right. It looked absolutely terrible. The clouds were dark as ash and it was so windy that just trying to get out of my car was a struggle.

"Yep." I responded as the clerk put the clock in a plastic shopping bag. Of course it can't be a bad storm. WE never get them.

I live in Montana. Where there are thunderstorms, but nothing too bad like a tornado. We never get them.

But this time I was wrong. So very wrong.

As I was leaving the store I noticed that the weather was getting worse and worse by the minute. There were leaves and branches from trees in the parking lot. I quickly walked to my car as it started to rain. I turned on the car and backed up, almost running over a branch before leaving.

As I was driving home on the private road that leads to my house. I noticed that there was something in the road but since there was so much rain on my window shield and that my window wipers suck, I couldn't make it out very clearly. I stopped the car and opened the car door and stepped out into the pouring rain and harsh winds and I couldn't believe what was in my path.

It was a tree. A whole tree right in the middle of the road too!

I swore under my breath and ran my fingers through my short hair before kicking the log with my foot.

"Great. Fan FUCKING tastic!" I said.

As I had my little break down I noticed that something was forming in the clouds not too far away from where I was.

It was a tornado.

"Well my day just gets better and better doesn't it!" I asked myself as I stepped over the tree and ran.

It didn't do any help as I looked behind me and saw how close it was. It was coming right at me too. Big and black and swirling around and around.

I looked back one last time and saw that it was right behind me and I felt my feet being lift off the ground.

"Shit shit sHIT SHIT SHIT!" I swore and I just prayed that if I got out of this alive, that the clock that I just bought would be ok.

My name is Tali Streaker, and this is where it all began.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter everyone. hoped you all liked it. Please follow, and I would really apreatiate reviews! **

**Thanks!**


	2. What

**Hey guys here is another chapter to my story. I hope you like it and please review and follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and it was bright. Too bright. I couldn't move and there was nothing around me. Just the color white as a sort of background. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Tali Streaker." it said. My eyes bulged. That's me! My heart pounded in my chest and I tried to say something back, but it wasn't working.

"Do not try to speak." it said. The voice was loud. and my ears rang. I squeezed my eyes shut. Wishing that it would go away. It spoke again.

"I shall award you with five powers."

_Award me? _I thought. _But I didn't do anything! _It ignored me and kept speaking.

"You're powers are Fire, Water, Levitation, Healing and controlling another's mind." I felt a hand touch my head, but I kept my eyes closed, "You will not remember this talk." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

The first thing I heard were birds. And lots of them. I turned over and covered my eyes. It was so bright. Why didn't I close the blinds last night?

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up. My head pounded as I looked around me. All I knew was that I was not at my house anymore. Instead I was on a yellow road which was made of bricks. Everything around me was trees. Pines, maples, spruce, and fern. There were robins flying above me and a couple of ospreys circled around, looking for their prey.

My legs wobbled as I stood up and I stood there for a moment, with my arms straight out so I could keep my balance and I started to walk down the road. I looked around in wonder and tried to remember how I got here. But I couldn't.

I noticed a house up ahead and walked up to it. It was a smallish house, probably just a bit bigger than a regular cabin. With a read roof and green walls. A small garden was out front, just under a window. It consisted of pansies and tulips and had only a couple of weeds. The sidewalk that lead up to the house was made of cobblestone and was in terrible need of a sweep. Other than that the house looked quite cute.

I knocked onto the door and I hear someone walking up to it. The door opened and a little woman, probably in her early 40's and had brown hair, which was tied up in a bun, and green eyes. She had a yellow dress on with an apron and she was barefooted. She had a towel in her hand and she was cleaning a glass cup with it.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her head cocked t.

"Uh, yes. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am. Because I'm lost." I scratched my head and looked around.

"Why, you're in Oz." she said as she slung the towel over her shoulder.

"What."

* * *

**Well, there you all go there is chapter 2. Hope you all liked it and review for more.**

**See you next time!**


	3. Shiz University

**Hey guys here is chapter 3! Hope you like. In this chapter it takes place two years later an Tali is now 18. She is heading off to Shiz and I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I stepped off the train with my luggage and walked over to a bench. I stood by it and looked around for a cab. When I spotted one I called for it and as it pulled over I opened the door and put my luggage in.

"Shiz University please."

"Absolutely." said the driver. I held onto my luggage and we drove off. We passed buildings and houses and I was very amazed at all of the colors. There was a woman talking with a man at a café and another guy walking his dog. There were other cabs and as we stopped at a light I noticed someone struggling to put someone with a wheelchair in a cab. I tried to get a good look at the girl helping the younger girl in the car, but we drove off before I could make it out.

Ever since I came to Oz two years ago nothing has been the same. I couldn't really remember my past life. Just a couple things. Like where I came from, which was Kalispell Montana, and my other family. When I arrived here, the lady in the red house took me in. Her name was Susan and she insisted that I would stay. I knew originally that before I came to Oz that I was not planning on going to college but now I'm here. Getting a degree in Art is going to be fun.

As long as I don't mess it up.

We pulled up to the University and I gave the driver the amount needed and carried my luggage out. I smiled as I looked around me and took in everything.

There was a main building with a banner in front that read 'WELCOME FRESHMEN'. There was an academics building, a forestry building, a law building, an Acing building,everything that you could imagine in an University.

I noticed someone holding up a sign that read 'FRESHMEN MEETS HERE!'. I walked over to it and someone at a desk handed me a flyer. He had short blond hair, and brown eyes. He wore a plaid shirt and had the cutest smile. I mentally slapped myself and folded the flyer up and put it in my pocket.

"New here?" he asked.

"Ohhh Nooo" I said sarcastically and smiled. He laughed and I blushed. _Oh stop it Tali. You'll make a fool of yourself._"You have a good year."

"Thanks." I said and walked off. I noticed that a group of freshmen's were pointing and laughing at someone and I decided to go check it out. The moment I got through the big swarm of people the first thing I noticed was that it was the girl who was helping the other woman into the cab earlier.

The second thing I noticed was that she was green.

Actually green. She sat on a bench and was wearing a blue knitted hat, almost like a beanie. She was also wearing a blue blazer, and a blue frock. She held onto a brown suitcase and her long, black hair was braided.

And of course instead of being rude like everyone else was, I walked up to her and sat next to her. I heard a couple of gasps and whispers from everyone around us but I paid them no mind. Instead I stuck out my hand, hoping she would take it.

"My names Tali. Tali Streaker. What's yours?" I heard a couple of whispers but I kept ignoring them.

She looked at me, then at my hand, then back at me. Her eyes bulged and she pointed to herself, "M-Me?" She asked.

I laughed, "Yes you. Who else?" She looked around for a moment before taking my hand and giving it a slight shake.

"Elphaba." she said, "Elphaba Thropp." I heard a couple of snickers behind me, and Elphaba turned away.

"You a freshman too?" I asked. All I got was a slight nod, "Me too."

"Why is she green?" I heard someone speak aloud. Not caring if she heard of if she had feelings. I guess that last comment got to Elphaba because she stood right up, ears fuming smoke.

"What!?" I heard her yell. I stood up too, "Oh do I have something in my teeth?" I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, "All right might as well get this over with," and she threw her suitcase on the ground. I quickly picked it up, "NO I AM NOT SEASICK! YES I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN GREEN AND NO I DID NOT EAT GRASS AS A CHILD," she screamed as she walked up to a small munchkin.

"Elphaba!" I heard someone scream. I looked over at a man wearing a read tunic, his hair pulled into a ponytail. He pushed a girl in a wheel chair.

"And this is my sister Nessarose and as you can see she is a pERFECTLY NORMAL COLOR!" she said, pointing at Nessarose.

"Elphaba! Stop making a spectacle of yourself!" the man said and grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "I sent you to this school for one reason and one reason only!"

"I KNOW!" she spat, "To look after Nessa." she looked down at her feel. The man, which I presumed to be her father, turned to Nessarose. I walked up to Elphaba and handed her luggage to her.

"Here," I said and smiled.

"Thanks." she said. She grabbed the suitcase out of my hand.

Elphaba's father turned to her, "Elphaba, take care of your sister," he said as he slammed a box closed and shoved it into her arms, "And try not to talk so much." And he left. Elphaba hung her head.

"Hey," I said. I put my hand on Elphaba's shoulder, "Don't listen to him. He's just being a huge dick." Elphaba smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Well there's chapter 3! Hoped you all liked it and please review, follow, and favorite!**

**See you next time.**


	4. Sorcery and Magic

**Hey guys here is chapter 3! I hope you like it and feel free to give me tips if you think that I need it. Please Follow, and favorite if you like it. Reviews are very appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As I walked into the girls dormitory and walked over to the desk to get my keys. I was staying in a private suite, with no roommates. Just me.

When I grabbed the keys I noticed that Elphaba was sitting all alone at a table. She was reading a book with a red cover and had old worn out pages in it. I could see the title of it from where I was standing.

_'Spells and Sorcery. Vol. I'_

My heart went cold as stone but I quickly perked up and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey," I said as I sat down across from her, "What are ya reading?" She looked up at me and she had the hugest grin on her face.

"Guess what just happened!?" she asked. I laughed.

"You got accepted to-"

"I GOT ACCEPTED INTO MORRABLES SORCERY CLASS!" she laughed, "Wait, how did you-"

"I was there." I laughed as I played with my room keys. I eyes the book suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah." Elphaba said then started to read her book again.

"Hey, want to come hang out in my room? I haven't seen it yet and I was just about to. Want to come with."

"I don't know I-"

"Oh come on! You can read your book there!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her seat. I pulled her along with me as we ran to my room.

"298, 299, 300, 301!" I said. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. Elphaba and I stepped into the room and I looked around. There was a bed by the window and next to the bed was a small desk with a lamp on it. Across the room there was a wardrobe and next to it was a work desk. The bed was empty and had no sheets. The floor was made of hard wood and had a light brown color to it. The room smelled of dust and wood smoke. There was a small bathroom off to the side that had a small sink, a bathtub and a toilet. There was a light in the middle of the room and Elphaba flipped the switch to turn it on. The light flickered for a moment before lighting up.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I patted the space next to me for Elphaba to sit. She walked over and sat down and immediately started to read the book again.

"Wow." I said as I looked around, "This room needs a little fixing. Hey, remind me to go shopping this week." Elphaba just hummed in response. I looked down at the book, "What is that book even about anyway?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh! It's about sorcery and magic. Want to read some with me?" she asked and held the book up.

"Uh... no. I- I'm good," I said and pushed the book away a bit.

"Why not? They are just words. That's all," Elphaba said. She closed the book, "You ok?"

I stood up quickly, "I- I'm fine I just," I looked at the book, "I don't know. I-"

"You know you can tell me," Elphaba said as she set the book on the small desk. I stared at Elphaba as she took off her benne

"Ok but... not now. Maybe later. Ok?" I asked. I looked around the room. I shook my head and sat back on the bed, "Ok, enough about me. What about you? What's your roommate like? Galinda, is that her name?"

Elphaba groaned, "Yes and she's a pain. She keeps going on about her hair and her shoes and 'Which nail polish looks better? Pink or blue?' It's so annoying!" I laughed at her frustration.

"I bet it is," I said, "Is that why you were out there all alone, reading that book?"

"Yes! I HAD to get out of there. She's been driving me crazy!" I laughed even more, "What?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know!" I said, "Hey want to go out and actually do something? It's so boring inside!" Elphaba chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

We were walking down a road, heading to an ice cream shop. Car passed us of many colors and when we reached the ice cream shop we ordered our ice cream and sat down at a bench. I noticed people were staring at us but I paid them no mind and just ate my ice cream. Elphaba got Rocky Road and I got Sherbet. We laughed and talked and before we knew it the sun had set and we decided to go back.

"So what is it like, you know, having a sister?" I asked as I stuffed the last bit of my cone into my mouth.

"Oh it's ok. It's kind of hard. Especially when you are the one that has got to take care of her,"

"I don't have any siblings. Or at least I don't know if I do," I said as we stopped at a light.

Elphaba gave me a quizzical look, "What do you mean by that?"

I sighed, "Two years ago I appeared here out of nowhere. I couldn't remember where I came from or how I got here. Only a few details. Then I met Susan and she took me in. She taught me everything that I needed and then insisted that I would go to Shiz. And now I'm here," I laughed awkwardly. I looked up ahead and noticed the University in the distance.

"So you don't remember anything about where you came from?" I shook my head, "Wow."

"Yeah. But hey, it's all right. I got a nice home, nice people, good food. I'm just lucky to be going to Shiz anyway."

We arrived at the girls dormitory and we walked inside.

"See you tomorrow?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I walked up to my room and unlocked the door. I opened my suitcase and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. I laid down on my bed and covered myself with my blanket and put the pillow under my head.

"Tomorrow," I said, "I got to go and buy some sheets."

* * *

**That's all for chapter 4! I hoped you guys liked it and please review. I love reviews so much. Feel free to give me writing advice and also follow and favorite this story. Thanks guys!**

**I hope you have an awesome day!**


	5. Dr Dillamond

**Hey guys here is chapter 5! I hope you guys like it. Please follow, favorite, and review. Please feel free to give me writing advice. I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I walked into Dr. Dillimond's classroom and sat down on a bench. People bustled in, talking and chatting away and I looked up as Galinda walked into the room. She had her parade of wannabe's following her. She had her hair all curled and was wearing a blue dress with ruffles on the edges. She sat on the bench across from mine and of course, everyone tried to sit next to her. Whoever couldn't moved to a different bench.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my book. It was about Oz's history and the book was called '_History in Oz Vol. I' _I turned to chapter two and started to read. I tried to concentrate on the words but I could barely focus. Oh god, I needed coffee so bad.

I looked up as Elphaba walked in. The room suddenly went from loud as howler monkeys, to quiet as a mouse. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Elphaba quickly walked over and sat by me. A couple of whispers were heard but they ended as soon a Dr. Dillamond walked in everything was quiet.

Dr. Dillamond is a goat. An actually goat. He wore a red coat on with an eye-glass. His hooves clopped on the hardwood floor as he walked over to his desk. He carried a black briefcase in his mouth and he carefully set it next to his desk. He walked into the front of the room and looked around.

"Good morning class," he said. A couple of 'Good Mornings sounded throughout the room, "Ok, let's get started shall we?" He walked over to his desk and grabbed a stack of papers, "I have read your most recent essays and I am impressed with your progress. Although some of us seem to favor form for content miss Glinda?," Dr. Dillamond said as he passed Galinda's essay back to her. Galinda shook her head.

"It's GAlinda. With a Ga," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes of course," Dr. Dillamond said. He cleared his throat and said, "Glisssssnda," I put a hand up to my mouth to try to stop my laughter.

"I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seams to be able to pronounce my name," I looked over at Elphaba and I could tell that she was annoyed too. Suddenly she stood up and raised her voice.

"Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your precious name isn't the soul focus of Dr. Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different,"

Galinda sighed, "Well it seems the artichoke is _steamed_," she said and gave off one of her pearly white smiles. A roar of laughter boomed in the room. I quickly grabbed Elphaba's arm before she could do anything too rash. Elphaba's face dropped and I sat her down. The class was in an uproar and Dr. Dillamond quickly quieted everyone down.

"Miss Elphaba has a point. Don't tell me that you didn't notice that I am the soul animal on the faculty," He said as he handed all the essays to Boq to pass around, "The token goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could see this place as it once was, where one would walk there halls and hear an Antelope explicating a sonnet, A snow leopard solving an equation! A wildebeest waxing through a soffit," Boq handed me back my essay. On the top of the page written in red was 78%. That was ok I guess. I could have done better, "Can you see students? What's being lost? How our dear Oz is becoming less and less... well colorful? Now, what set this in devotion?" Dr. Dillamond asked. He walked over to the board and started to write. Elphaba raised her hand quickly as did I, but she spoke before Dr. Dillamond could call on her.

"From what I read it began with the great drought," she said. I heard a couple people grown. I put down my hand and started to write in my notes.

"Precisely," Dr. Dillamond said as he finished what he was writing. I looked up at the board to see what he had written.

_The Great Drought_

Dr. Dillamond kept speaking and I tried to get as much notes as I could, "Food grew scarce and people grew hungrier and angrier and the question became 'Who can we blame?' Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term 'scapegoat'?" A couple hands raised, including Elphaba's. I tried to remember but I couldn't. _Oh come on! _I thought. _You just read it! It was in Chapter 2!_

"Someone besides Miss Elphaba?" Dr. Dillamond asked. Elphaba put her hand down, but Galinda put hers up, "Ah, yes! Miss Glissssnda?!" Dr. Dillamond said. He walked over to her bench.

"It's Galinda with a Ga," she said as she perked up, "And I just don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of harping on the past," she said as she stood up out of her seat. I heard a lot of people agreeing with her and I face palmed. Dr. Dillamond threw up his hands and walked back over to the chalkboard.

"Well perhaps these questions I have prepared for you will help you answer mine," he said as he flipped the chalkboard to the other side. Gasped were heard throughout the room as we read what was there. Elphaba stopped writing in her notes. My hand flew to my mouth to muffle a gasp.

Right there on the board were the words **_ANIMALS should be SEEN not HEARD!_ **written in red

Dr. Dillamond turned back to the class, a cold, angry look on his face, "Who is responsible for this?" he asked as he pointed back at the board, "I am waiting for an answer!" he said. Silence was the only thing that hung in the air. No one spoke. No one moved. I looked over at Elphaba and noticed how tense she was. I looked back up at Dr. Dillamond as he hung his head, "Very well. That will be all for today," he said. He turned back to the board and grabbed an eraser. When no one got up, he turned back, his face as red as a beet, "You heard me class DISSMISSED!" Everyone quickly got up and quickly gathered their things. I grabbed my bag and put my noted and my History book in my bag.

"Hey Tali?" I looked up at Elphaba as she walked over to me, "Can you take Nessa to lunch for me today? I have to do something."

I smiled as I slung my bag over my shoulder, "Yeah sure. See you later?"

"Yeah sure." I walked over to Nessarose who was waiting for Elphaba and I grabbed the handles on the back of her wheelchair.

"I'm taking you to lunch Nessa. Elphaba has to do something."

"Oh, no, I can wait for her," Nessa insisted.

"Nope. Sisters orders." I pushed Nessa out the door and we walked down the hallway, "Hey what class to you have after lunch?" I asked.

"Government and politics," she mumbled. I nodded my head and kept walking. I didn't notice Morrable until she was right in front of Nessa's wheelchair.

"Oh Jesus!" I shouted and quickly stopped.

"Oh Tali," she said, "You must be more careful."

"Sorry Miss Morrable," I said.

"Oh quite all right dears. No harm done. May I ask you a question? What are you all doing out of class?"

"Dr. Dillamond dismissed us early," Nessa said. Morrable looked at her then back up at me.

"He did, did he? Well then I must go over and talk to him. I'll see you girls later," she said. She waved us goodbye and walked away, her red, ruffled dress dragging on the floor. When she was gone I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jesus, that woman looks more and more like a fish every day," I said and Nessa and I shared a laugh before walking off to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. I hoped you all liked it. Please follow and favorite if you did and review are very appreciated. Feel free to give me writing advice if you think I need it. I hope you all have a good day! Thank you!**


	6. The Letter

**Hey guys here is chapter six! I hope you all like it. Please follow and favorite if you do and also leave some reviews I just adore them! Also feel free to give me any writing advice if you think that I need it. Thank you!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

After lunch, Nessa and I met up with Elphaba and we all decided to take a little stroll before going to our next class. After a while, Nessarose left early so she could check out a book at the library. We said goodbye and Elphaba and I kept walking. Elphaba was reading one of her books again. It was '_Sorcery and Magic Vol. 5'. _As I was watching Elphaba, I didn't notice the cart approaching us. When I looked up and spotted it, I quickly grabbed Elphaba and pulled her out of the way. It just barely grazed her, but just enough to make her drop her book. She looked up at the driver angrily and shouted, "Hey!" before picking up her book. She stomped over to the driver and put her hands on her hips.

"What is the matter with you!?" she shouted, "You almost ran me over!"

The driver quickly got out of his seat and I expected an apology. but instead he said, "Oh hush miss, you'll wake him!" he said and pointed to the passenger. I walked up to Elphaba and stood next to her.

"I certainly will," Elphaba shouted and then slammed the her book on the back of the cart, "Hey wake up, You!" she shouted. I laughed but quickly put my hand to my mouth when the driver looked at me with a very red face.

He turned back to Elphaba, "Young lady, do you realize who this is?!" he whispered. I laughed.

"I don't care who he is!" Elphaba shouted, "Your cart nearly knocked my friend and I over and your sleeping!"

"Oh, right, it's daytime." he yawned. I groaned. _It's just a male version of Galinda! _I thought. He wore a red coat and white pants. On his feet were knee-hig boots and he wore shades over his eyes, "Well see you soon, Avric. I'm sure I wont last at this school as I did at any of the others." Elphaba was still not pleased and she walked up to the 'Male version of Galinda'. For a second I thought that I should stop Elphaba before something bad happens, but instead I let her go with this one on her own. I could tell that this one was going to be good.

"Is this really how you go through life?" Elphaba asked, "Nearly knocking people over and never even noticing them!?" The man just looked at her and stared at her.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant, Go," he said and waved her off. Elphaba scoffed and opened her mouth to speak again but I quickly grabbed her arm.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go. He's too stupid to understand that maybe others have feelings!" I said and raised my voice so he could hear me clearly. But i guess his head was too full of rocks because he didn't even flinch. I shook my head and Elphaba and I left.

"Hey, Elphaba. Are you going to the Oz Dust Ballroom tonight?" I asked. Elphaba shook her head.

"Why would I?" she asked.

"It might be fun!" I said. Elphaba shook her head, "Ok, whatever you say," I responded, "I guess that's I'll go. All alone. Just standing there. Alone," Elphaba scoffed.

"I'm not going and that is that!" she said.

* * *

I walked into the Oz Dust ballroom pushing Nessa. I was wearing a long, blue dress with white swirls. My short hair was all brushed and a pin with a blue flower on it held up my bangs. Nessa had the biggest smile on her face as we walked up to Boq, her date. I left her with him and walked over to the punch and grabbed a glass. I poured some punch into my glass and walked away and towards a chair. I sat down and started to drink the punch. Everyone was dancing and having so much fun. I never was really a dancer when I was younger. My mom used to always try to put me in a dancing class, but I never did anything. Years passed and soon my mom gave up. I didn't mind.

I looked over at Galinda and her new boyfriend Feyero. Feyero is the jerk who almost ran Elphaba and I over with that stupid cart of his. Galinda was twirling around and around as Feyero spinned her. She was dressed in a pink gown. Feyero was wearing a red tux. I looked away.

I sat there with an empty glass and stood up to throw it away. I walked over to the trash can and threw it in and started to make my way back to the chair when suddenly everyone started to laugh and point and someone. I pushed my way through the crowd and when I saw who everyone was laughing at I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Elphaba. She was here. She was wearing her blue frock and on top of her head was a black, pointy hat. She tried to push through the crowd but they just pushed her back. She soon made her way over to me and looked at the floor.

"Well, I'm here!" she mumbled. I smiled.

"I'm glad you made it," I said, "Want some punch? It's really good." Elphaba nodded her head and i quickly walked over to the table. I looked around but couldn't find anymore cups. I looked under the table and found some in a plastic bag. They were unwrapped and I grabbed them and opened them.

Behind me I heard some more laughter and then everything went quiet. I quickly poured some punch into two cups and made my way back over to Elphaba. What I saw made my eyes pop.

Galinda was dancing with Elphaba! I couldn't believe it! And as they were dancing, the rest of the crowd soon joined in. I smiled and walked over to Elphaba. She looked as surprised as I was.

"Hey Elphaba. I got the punch!" I said and handed her a glass.

"Thanks." she said and took a sip. We looked around at all of the dancing figures and then Elphaba suddenly spoke, "You were right," she said. I looked back up at her.

"Hm?" I asked and put my glass in the trash.

"About coming here. It it fun." I smiled.

"Told you so," I said and crossed my arms.

Elphaba smirked, "Oh shut up!" she said and nudged me with her hand. I laughed. I looked around at the room. Boq was spinning Nessa in her wheelchair, Feyero and Galinda were slow dancing, everyone seamed to be having the most wonderful time.

"Miss Streaker!" I heard a voice call. I looked behind me. Miss Morrable was walking towards me with a letter in her hand, "Miss Streaker can I speak with you for a moment?" She asked. I nodded my head, "This is for you," Miss Morrable handed me the letter and then walked away.

"What does it say?" Elphaba asked. I shrugged. I opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Miss Streaker,_

_We are sorry to inform you that on Tuesday the 18, Susan Garlander unfortunately fell into Lake Tahoe and drowned. We w-_

I put down the letter with trembling hands. I couldn't believe it. She was gone! I felt tears fall and I quickly wiped them.

"Tali? Whats wrong?" Elphaba asked. I shook my head and turned away.

"I-I..." i didn't know what to say. Susan meant so much to me. I always told her not to go out on the lake to fish alone. But she.. she.

"Tali?" Elphaba asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to go," I said and ran out of the room, dropping the letter. I ran all the way to my dorm room and unlocked the door. The tears just kept falling and I threw off my heels and walked in circles. I ran my fingers through my hair as I sobbed. I didn't see what was going on around me. Things started to levitate and fly about the room. I fell to the floor and a sob broke out. What was I going to do now? Where am i going to stay? Is their going to be a funeral?

Some floating objects bumped on the ceiling and some candles in the room started to light, then were blown out and then light again. The shower started to run and fill up the bathtub. I never noticed.

Suddenly the door opened and Elphaba walked in with my letter in her hand, "Tali are you- oh my god." I looked up at her then all around me. My eyes widened when I saw everything and I quickly stopped it all. Everything that was levitating fell to the ground and a smash was hear at the other side of the room. The candles blew out and the shower stopped running. I stood up and quickly started to pick up, starting with a hairbrush, but then tripped on the dress. I fell to the ground and even more tears fell down my face. I sat up and threw the brush on the floor and covered my eyes with my hands. I heard the door close and footsteps walking towards me. I heard Elphaba sit down next to me.

"Tali." she said. I wiped my tears and looked up at her. Her face was sketched with worry, and I didn't like it. I turned away.

"Tali," she spoke, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me what you could do?" I looked back at her.

"I... I was scared," I said. I stood up and walked to my bed, and took a deep breath, "When I found out that I had powers, I was... I was shocked," I turned around at Elphaba, "Before I came here, I never had them. I couldn't understand why I did now. And it scared me. Where I come from, if you had powers like these, you get locked up. Poked, prodded. Even dissected! I thought that here in Oz, they did that too. So when I found out, I did my best to hide them. But then I came here, and found out that something like this is normal but... I... I still couldn't handle it. At night I would practice, but whenever I did, I would go into a panic attack and I... I couldn't control it. I almost flooded the place a couple of nights ago. And just thinking about doing it, it just," I looked out the window, "It scares me."

Elphaba stood up and walked over to me. She looked at me in the eyes and said, "I thought so too. I thought powers were bad. But they are really not. If you want, I can ask Miss Morrable to-"

I put up my hands, "No no no no, Miss Morrable can not find out. I don't want anyone else to know," a cup on my desk started to float again, but Elphaba grabbed it.

"If that is what you wish, then I will teach you!" she stood up.

"What?"

"Oh it will be fun! I can teach you how to control your powers and you wont have to worry about flooding the University!" she said. Elphaba grabbed my hands and spun me around the room, "Now come on, Lets go hang out in my room."

* * *

**Hey guys there's chapter 6! I hoped you all liked it. Please follow, favorite and I love reviews! Remember, feel free to give me any writing advice if you thing I need it. Have a nice day! Thanks!**


	7. What's Earth like?

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a couple of days. I have been very busy and I couldn't think of anything for the next chapter. But now I do, thanks to**** iamgoku****! This one is a little short but I hope you all like it. Please follow and favorite and reviews are very much appreciated. Please feel free to give me any writing advice if you think that I need it. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba and I sat on my bed as we studied History together one Wednesday night. We were studying for another essay that Dr. Dillamond was giving us about How every monumental landmark was made. I had trouble on finding out the biggest landmarks. Like the Emerald City Tower, The Yellow Brick Road, and the Shimmering Falls.

We sat on my bed, quizzing each other, back and forth. Elphaba held a book and looked over a paragraph about the Yellow Brick Road.

"Ah, here's one," She said and looked up at me, "Who made plans for the Yellow Brick Road to be made?" she asked. My eyes opened wide and I looked down at my hands.

"Um..." I thought. I searched my mind over and over but I just couldn't remember, "Uh... the Wizard?" Elphaba shook her head. I scratched my head and looked back at Elphaba, "Hint?" I asked.

Elphaba smirked and shook her head, "No more hints! You have to figure this out all by yourself!" she said. I groaned and put my head in my hands, my fingers funning through my short, brown hair. I sat up and looked over at Elphaba.

"Please?" I asked. She shook her head harder.

"No. You have to figure this out," I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on Tali! We just went over this yesterday in class!" groaned and flopped my back on the bed.

"I know! That's the problem!" I said, "You know I can't remember things the day after I learn them!" Elphaba shook her head. I sat up, "You know what I give up! Just tell me!" I said as I flattened my hair.

"Nope." I glared at Elphaba.

"Then give me the book," I said and stuck my hand out. Elphaba shook her head.

"No you have to do this all by yourself," I glared at her and suddenly the book floated out of her grasp and up to the ceiling. Elphaba gasped and tried to get a good grasp on it but it was too late. Elphaba turned to me.

"Tali, cut it out!" She said. I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled. Elphaba groaned and looked back up at the book. She stood up and tried to grab it, but it moved out of the way. I then quickly stood up and grabbed it and ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I locked it and opened the book. Elphaba pounded on the door, "Tali, get out of there!" she yelled. I laughed as I skimmed through the book and found the page that I was looking for.

"The Yellow Brick road was built and constructed by the hands of many Ozians. The brick road is made out of blah blah blah... blah blah blah... AHA!," I shouted and struggled to keep the door closed, "The famous Yellow Brick Road was constructed by none other than- OPHFF!" I shouted as the door was blown open and the book and I fell to the floor. Elphaba quickly walked in and grabbed the book before I could reach it and stared at me as I laid on the floor, laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked. I shook my head as I sat up.

"I don't know!" I giggled then sighed. I looked up at Elphaba as she stared at me. She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. I stood up and followed her. I watched as Elphaba set the book on my desk and then turned and looked up at me.

"What is your home like?" she asked. I perked up and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Your home. You know, the one before you came here. What did you call it again? Earth, was it?" she asked as she sat back on the bed.

"Yes, that's it," I said as I sat next to her, "I don't remember much of it but I do remember some things," I said.

"What kind of things?" Elphaba asked as she messed with her braid. I shrugged.

"Um. Well," I sighed, "Well, I lived in the state of Montana and it is very beautiful there. In the summer the cotton fell from the trees like snow and it was always so beautiful. The butterflies there are amazing and the air is fresh and clean and- and- if you are famous, and you live there, no one cares. We're just like, 'Oh your famous, whateves.' and just shrug it off. I shit you not there is this famous guy named... uh... what was it," I closed my eyes and thought my hardest, "Oh yeah! His name was Johnny Dep!" I shouted, "And also Charlie Sheen's brother," I nodded my head and looked back at Elphaba and she just gave me this blank stare. My face dropped, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" I asked. Elphaba shook her head slowly.

"It's ok. I did ask, did I not?" Elphaba stated.

"True." I looked outside the window and saw how dark it was, "Is it that late already?" I asked. I stretched my arms over my head and looked over at Elphaba, "Well I'm going to turn in."

"Yeah, I better too," Elphaba said as she picked up her bag and put the history book inside it, "I'll see you tomorrow." she said and walked over to the door.

"You too!"

* * *

**Well, that's all for chapter 7. And before I go I gotta tell you all something. That hole thing about Johnny Dep and Charlie Sheen's brother is true, they do live up here in Montana. Johnny Dep lives in Bigfork in the summer and Bigfork is right next to my town, along with Whitefish, here Charlie Sheen's brother lives. And the whole, 'Oh your famous, whateves' thing is true too. It's kind of cool.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please follow, favorite and reviews are my kriptronite. Feel free to give me any writing advice if you think I need any. Hope you all have a wonderful day.**

**Thank you!**


	8. What Did I Just Do?

**Hey guys here is chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it. Please follow and favorite if you do and reviews are the greatest. Feel free to give me any writing advice if you think I need it. I hope you all like the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into Dr. Dillamond's classroom with Elphaba and we sat down on a bench. Elphaba was talking about Galinda and how she told her to 'Keep on tossing your hair!' and I could not stop laughing.

"Show me again," I asked and I opened my notebook, "Toss your hair." Elphaba groaned.

"I've done it for you five times for you already!" she exclaimed. I set my notebook next to me and turned back to her.

"Just one more time? Please?" I asked. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said and fixed her hair in front on her shoulders, then flipped them with her hands, "Toss, toss," she said sarcastically. I started to laugh and I couldn't stop. Suddenly I felt myself falling before a pair of two strong hands caught me. I looked up at who caught me and my eyes widened.

His eyes. Oh they were as green as emeralds and his hair was curly and blond. He was very buff and I could see his pecks from his tight blue shirt. His smile was beautiful and I stared at his eyes and seamed to get lost in them. I was suddenly brought out of my daze when he spoke.

"You alright?" he asked as he sat me back up. I nodded my head. Oh his voice. It made my head spin.

"Y-Yeah," I said as I stared at him. I could hear my Mothers voice saying, 'Staring is rude Tali' but I ignored it. _Just a little while longer. _I thought. Oh, he was beautiful. We stared at each other before I heard Elphaba cough.

I turned to her and she smirked at me. I blushed and looked at my feet, "Thanks... um... what's your name?" I asked as I looked back up at him.

He chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Maliki," he said, "What's yours?" he stuck out his hand.

"My names Tali," I said and shook it, "Oh and this is Elphaba," I pointed over at Elphaba. She was looking at the floor, her face grim.

"It's nice to meet you too, Elphaba," he said and stuck out his hand at her. She didn't even look up as she grabbed it and gave it one hard shake and quickly pulled her hand away.

I looked back at Maliki, "I'm sorry about her, she's just being a but," I said. Maliki chuckled again.

"Ah, it's alright," he said, "Hey I'll see you later," he waved goodbye as he walked over to the other side of the room. I quickly turned to Elphaba.

"Damn he's cute!" I whispered. Elphaba scoffed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say." I looked at her and opened my mouth to say something back but Dr. Dillamond walked into the room. I immediately noticed that he had a worried look cast on his face. I sat up and looked over at him worriedly.

"Take your seats class," he said, "I have something to say and very little time." Everyone started to sit down and I could see from here that Dr. Dillamond was nervous. He was wringing his hands and was looking very anxious.

Dr. Dillamond looked around at the classroom, "My dear students," he took a shaky breath before speaking again, "Today is my last day here at Shiz. Animals are no longer permitted to teach," I heard Elphaba gasp next to me.

"What?" Elphaba asked as she stood up abruptly.

"Please, Miss Elphaba," he said and ushered her to sit back down, "I want to thank you all for sharing with me you enthusiasm. Your essay's however feebly structured," he looked over at Elphaba, "And even on occasion, your lunch." I looked over at Elphaba and I could see tears started to well in her eyes.

A ring of a whistle sounded outside and everyone looked to the door as Miss Morrible and a couple of other guys dressed as Nazi's walked into the room. One pulled a cart with something on top.

"Oh, Dr. I'm so terribly sorry," Miss Morrible said as she led the men into the room. I doubted that she meant a single word of it.

Elphaba stood up and walked over to Miss Morrible, "Madame you can't permit this!" she exclaimed. I stood up and walked next to her.

"Please Miss Morrible," I said, "You can't." Miss Morrible shook her head but Dr. Dillamond spoke for her.

"Miss Tali, Miss Elphaba," he said and put and arm on both our shoulders, "Don't worry about me. They think that they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out."

The men came over and grabbed Dr. Dillamond's arms and started to drag him away. I stepped forward to help him but I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder. I swatted the hand away and looked around at everyone, "Are you not going to do anything?" I asked everyone, "Or are you all going to just sit there!?"

"Miss Tali, please," Miss Morrible started but I quickly cut her off.

"No, I don't understand why they cant be allowed to do the thing we can do! They have feelings too, you know! Do you even know what it's like, to not do anything!? NO!? I can see why because everyone is too stupid to realize what they are doing!"

I spoke too soon, because I wasn't realizing what I was doing either. Things were starting to float again, in front of the whole class. Miss Morrible had her mouth agape as she was looking around.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" I asked. Miss Morrible looked at me.

"Are you doing this?" she asked. I looked up and gasped when I saw everything floating. I quickly stopped it and watched as everything fell. Elphaba caught a vase before it broke. Everyone was staring at me and I looked down. I backed up and quickly ran out of the room.

_What did I just do?_

* * *

**Anyways that was chapter 8. I hoped you all liked it and please follow and favorite if you did. I love, love, LOVE reviews. Please give me any writing advice that you think I need. I hope you all have a nice day!**

**Thank you!**


	9. I Just Want to be Me!

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while.** **I have been getting a little sidetracked. Sorry.**

**Anyways here is chapter 9. I hope you like it. Please follow, favorite, and I love, love, LOVE reviews. Please feel free to give me any pointers and advice if you think that I need it. Tune in later to hear what I have planned for the series.**

**Thank you for choosing my story and I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran down the halls as fast as I could. I could hear someone running after me but I didn't look back. I just kept running. A million thoughts were running through my mind. I could hear whoever was behind me was catching up and I ushered my legs to go faster.

_Why didn't I hold it in? Oh god, now everyone knows. Miss Morrible knows! Oh Jesus what am I going to do!?_ _Why is this happening to me? I don't want to be special! I just want to be me! Just me!_

I burst through the History Building's front doors and started to run towards the dorm's. I looked behind me to see who was following but quickly turned back around before I could get a good look. All I saw was a tuff of blond hair.

I heard the person behind me call my name and I immediately knew who it was. I turned back around and finally saw the face.

It was Maliki. He was following me? Why?

"Whoa WHOA!" I heard in front of me before I crashed into someone on a bike. I felt my left hand so the wrong way and suddenly I was on the cement, with a bike tangled in my legs. I groaned and sat up as Maliki ran over to me.

"Hey are you ok?" Maliki asked as he sat in front of me, "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and used my hands to stand up but quickly realized that my hand was deeply messed up and it gave out.

"Whoa, hey," Maliki spoke as he caught me and sat me up, "I don't know about you, but I think you are hurt," he laughed as he carefully took my hurt hand in his.

I chuckled, "Yeah, no shit." Maliki laughed back as he looked over my injured hand. He poked and prodded at it before standing me up.

"Well, it's nothing too bad. Just as sprain. Let's go wrap it up and for get... this," he gestured to the bike. I nodded.

"Yeah, probably best." We walked over to a bench and sat down and I watched him as he pulled something out of his grey bag. A small first said kit.

"You don't really have to do tha-"

"No, no, no, I insist. It's the least I can do," he ushered as he opened the kit up and took out some gauze. I blushed as he took my hand and started to wrap the gauze around it. I quickly looked away at the horizon and noticed storm clouds start to form as the sun started to disappear behind the dark blue clouds. I watched a some students on the campus quickly walk back to the dorms as the clouds thickened.

"So, what was that back there?" Maliki asked as he finished wrapping up my hand.

I looked at the ground and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess that I was scared," I said as I played with the gauze.

"Why were you scared? There is nothing wrong with having powers. It's actually pretty cool and not many people have it. You're lucky."

"That's the problem!" I said and stood up, "I don't want these powers! I don't want to be special! I just want to be me! Not some girl that people praise because she is better than they are!" I crossed my arms and looked away. I could feel the wind start to pick up and I felt a couple rain drops fall, "I don't want to be different. I just want to be me again."

Maliki stood up, "And what is you?" I looked back up at him and stared. I took a long breath in before quickly looking away.

"Let's just say that I wasn't born with these powers." _Oh god he so fucking hot._

"Then how did you get them?" I shrugged.

"I've been wondering that myself for two years now," I uttered as the rain really started to fall. I swore and I covered my head with my arms and looked back at Maliki, "Maybe we should go somewhere where it's not raining."

"Yeah, maybe." Maliki quickly put the first aid kit back into his bag and we quickly rushed over to a pavilion.

I looked down at a puddle and bent down. I stared at it before touching it with my finger. I lifted the puddle into the air and stared at it as it formed into a sphere. I stood back up and watched at the water swirled around and around.

"Fascinating." I heard behind me and I jumped, the swirling sphere dropping back to the ground.

"JEEZE!" I shouted as I turned back around to Maliki, "Sorry, I forgot that you were..." I realized how close we were, our lips just a hairline away from touching. My heart leapt into my throat and I stared into his eyes. Those beautiful, green eyes, staring back at mine, "here," I finished. I blinked and pulled away, cradling my hand against my chest, "S-sorry," I mumbled and looked down, blushing.

"Don't apologize. It's alright," Maliki said and grabbed my hand, the not injured one, "I kind of liked it." I blushed harder.

"I-I..."

Suddenly the rain stopped abruptly and the sun came out, glistening on stray puddles. I watched as the birds came out and some people walk out of their dorms. I looked back at Maliki and noticed that he hasn't stopped looking at me. I nervously looked away and took my hand out of his.

"It's stopped raining. I got to go back to my dorm," I said and started to leave the pavilion. Maliki walked up to me.

"I go with you." I nodded my head and looked over at the sunset, blushing hard.

When we reached the dorms, Maliki grabbed my hand before I could get inside and pulled me away.

"Want to go with dinner with me?" I stared at him. I couldn't believe it. He was asking me out!

"Y-yeah, sure. when?" I asked. I smiled and he smiled.

"Tomorrow night, seven. Don't be late. Meet me at the pavilion." I nodded and smiled as he walked away. I watched as he disappeared into the Men's dorms and I turned back into mine. I walked over to my room and opened the door. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall, smiled before I squealed with delight and fell back onto my pillow.

_OH GOD OH GOD I HAVE BEEN ASKED OUT!_

* * *

**Well there you guys go, there is chapter 9! So cute huh!? **

**Anyways I promised to explain that I have an idea for the sequels. I'm thinking that after this story, the sequel will have her in another musical and after a couple of days of thinking I have decided that the musical will be... drumroll please...**

**THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**

**WHOOOOO!**

**Anyways tell me what you think! **

**Also follow and favorite if you liked it and feel free to give ma any advice if you think that I need it.**

**I'll see you next time. Hope you all have a nice day!**

**Bye!**


	10. The Kiss

**Hey guys here is chapter 10! Please follow and favorite and reviews are the greatest. Feel free to give me any writing advice if you think I need it. I hope you like the chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**(Also when the date night rolls around, the song Arrival of the Birds and Transformation is recommended. Here's a link:**

** watch?v=MqoANESQ4cQ**

**It's cute. Also here is the dress that she wears )**

* * *

Suddenly the door swung open and Elphaba rushed inside, squealing her head off like a banshee. I quickly stood up, worry written on my face. Elphaba was holding a green piece of paper in her hand as she jumped up and down, her raven black hair all over the place.

I rushed over to her and put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down, "Elphaba. Elphaba! What's wrong? What happened!?" I asked.

Elphaba stopped jumping and she breathed heavily as she wrung a hand through her black hair, "The wizard- Oz- Been accepted- SO EXITED- can't wait- I'm going- train- in a week," she breathed. I shook my head in confusion.

"W-What? Speak clearer I can't understand what your saying," I said as I closed the door. I looked back at Elphaba and when I saw the huge grin that was on her face, I held my breath, knowing that whatever she was about to say was important.

"I GOT ACCEPTED TO GO SEE THE WIZARD!" she shouted.

My jaw dropped, "What? No fucking WAY! I'm so happy for you!" I shouted back. I rushed over to her and hugged her, "You're so lucky! When are you leaving?" I asked as we let go of each other.

"Next week. Oh, I'm so happy! You're coming with me, right?" she asked.

"Oh course I am, you ding dong! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Elphaba smiled, "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged me again. When she pulled away she asked, "So what happened to you? After what happened in class you just ran off. I called after you but you just kept going. I saw Maliki run after you but that's it. Are you ok?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm fine. I ended up crashing into someone on a bike and I injured my hand but after Maliki helped bandage me up, I was ok," I explained while showing Elphaba my wrist, "After that it started raining so we ran over to the pavilion and, um," I blushed, "He asked me to dinner."

"What!?" Elphaba exclaimed, "I'm happy for you. Where are you going? When are going? Tell me everything."

I laughed, "I don't know where we're going, I just know that I'm going tomorrow and I have to meet him at the pavilion."

"That's so sweet. You have to tell me everything that happens ok?" Elphaba asked. I nodded my head.

"Of course I will."

"Good. You better."

* * *

When the date night rolled around, I wore a short white dress, with white shoes. I brushed my short hair off to the side and wore some white heels. I stood at my mirror and rolled some chap stick on then on top, some peach colored lipstick. It was called 'Peachy Sunlight' or some crap like that. I never really care about the names, just about how it's going to look.

I stepped out the door and headed out the dorm building before heading to the pavilion. Maliki was already there, with his blond hair combed and his huge hands in the pockets of his black tux. I smiled as he held out his hand to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I put my hand in his.

"As ready as I'll ever be." We walked out of the pavilion and started to make our was towards the town. I looked up at him, "So where are you taking me?" I asked as he lead me down the streets. He laughed.

"Oh, you'll see." I groaned. Maliki chucked in response, "Oh, don't worry. I know that you'll like it."

"You're so sure?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"I'm very sure," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and blushed. I quickly looked away, trying to not smile as he chuckled.

_Oh damn, oh damn, look at what you're doing to me you adorable fuck. _I thought.

"We're here." I looked up at the restaurant. It was called _Aylin's Diner _and it had two golden pillars in the front, and in between them, two double doors. On the roof there were tables and some people were sitting at them. I gasped.

"Oh, Maliki. This restaurant! I've always wanted to go here," I said.

"Well, it must be your lucky day then," He said as we walked up to the doors. I saw a sign on the front of them that said:

_NO ANIMALS ALLOWED._

I frowned. _Oh if Elphaba knew about this._

Maliki opened the door and looked at me, "Ladies first," he said.

I blushed, "Oh, how kind," I said as I walked inside. Maliki and I went up to the receptionist desk. A large lady with short frizzy red hair was there, looking down at a book in her hand.

"Are you here on a reservation?" she asked, not looking up from her book. _How rude. _I thought.

"Uh, yes. Reservation for Doyle," Maliki said. The lady looked up at us and stared at Maliki with a sudden interest. I stepped closer to him. The receptionist looked up at me with distaste as she opened the reservation book and looked through it.

"Ah, here it is. Doyle," she looked back at Maliki, "Right this way, please," she smiled and grabbed a couple of menus before leading us up to the roof. She walked us over to a table for two and set a menu in font of the chairs. We sat down and I grabbed my menu.

"I will be back in a while to take your orders," the lady spoke and then walked away, but not before giving me a look of pure hatred. I rolled my eyes.

_Oh sweetie, you're never going to have a chance with him anyways._ I thought, wanting so bad to say it to her face. She suddenly turned around and gave me a funny look. I stared at her before looking down at my menu but didn't read anything. _Did I just... nah... _I shook my head.

"Hey, the crab legs looks good, what do you think?" Maliki asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah they do. I'll get some of those." I said as I set my menu down.

* * *

After the dinner, Maliki and I decided to go to the park and walk around. We held hands as we talked.

"So what is the funniest moment that has ever happened in your life?" Maliki asked. I thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. I can't think of anything. What about you?" I asked as we walked up to a fountain. He shook his head.

"I can't think of anything either. Funny isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"How whenever you're asked to remember something, you can't? It's almost like the brain wants to remember on it's own and not be told to do so." I nodded my head and looked over at an old couple sitting on a bench together. I watched at the old man kissed the top of the woman's head before taking her hands in his, then letting her head rest on his and smiled when he closed his eyes in happiness. I looked back up at Maliki. He was staring at me with his beautiful green eyes. I stared back. I soon realized that our faces were getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes as our lips connected. I brought my hands up to his face as we kissed.

We then pulled apart and I stared into his eyes as we both panted, our lungs begging for air, I smiled as he took my hands in his and we walked on.

When we got back to the dorms Maliki kissed my hand before saying goodbye. I waved after him and then went inside. When I heard the door close behind me, I picked up my feet and ran to Elphaba and Galinda's dorm room and knocked on the door. I smiled when I saw Elphaba open it.

"Can I come in?" I asked. Elphaba nodded her head and stood aside so I could step in.

"So how did it go?" she asked as she shut the door. I quickly turned to her, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"It was amazing,"I said as I sat down on Elphaba's bed, "He took me to dinner and then after that we went to the park and then..." I blushed and looked down as the memory played in my mind, "And then we kissed."

I heard Elphaba gasp, "No way. That's so sweet. What was it like?"

"Nothing I have ever experienced ever," I breathed. I laid back on the bed and sighed, "It was wonderful."

"Well, I hope you two don't go too far with it. If you know what I mean."

I gasped and sat up, "Elphaba! You naughty girl!" I exclaimed and threw a pillow at her.

She caught it and threw it back, "Admit it! You were thinking about it too!"

I blushed, "Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. Why would you care?"

"Oooh you're thinking about doing the do with Maliki!" Elphaba laughed.

I smiled, "Shut up! You butt!"

"Oh! By the way we're actually leaving for the wizard tomorrow. The train plans have changed," Elphaba explained. I nodded my head.

"All the better," I said, "Ah, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Elphaba sat next to me, "You should go get packed and ready," she said. I nodded my head.

"Good idea," I stood up and walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved and then left the room.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 10 everyone. I hoped you all liked it. Please follow and favorite if you did and leave a review. I go bananas for 'em. Also feel free to give me any writing advice if you think that I need it. Hope you all have a nice day and I'll see you next time!**

**Bye!**


	11. At the Train Station

**Hey everyone here is chapter 11! I hope you all like it. Please follow and favorite and leave a review. I want to know what you guys think of what's going on in my story. Maybe give me a few pointers. So please leave one. Thanks. :#**

**Any who, I hope you all like my story!**

**Enjoy!**

**#The choice of song for the BEGINING would be Island Song from Adventure time. ****Have fun!)**

* * *

"So, I'll be in the Emerald City for a couple of days with Elphaba and then I'll be back ok?" I explained to Maliki again as we stood at the Train Station. Elphaba and I were getting ready to leave, with our luggage ready and our spirits high. We couldn't wait to leave, but Elphaba was more excited then I was. And I'm not kidding, because this morning she got me up at four in the mourning when our train left at ten.

"Ok. Just making sure," Maliki reassured me. I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know. I'm going to miss you," I said as he grabbed my bags or me.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said as squeezed my hand before walking up to the train with my bags, "So where'd Elphaba run off to?"

"She went on the train to save a seat for her and I," I explained. Maliki nodded his head.

"Understandable. I mean, I would be pretty excited too if I was going to meet the wizard."

"Yeah I know you would. You'd probably be bouncing off the walls," I laughed. Maliki laughed with me as he grabbed my hands gently. I buried my face is his chest as we stood there for a moment. It felt nice. Having more than one person to hold onto.

"Hey, when is this train leaving again?" I heard. I looked up at Elphaba as she stepped off the train.

I shrugged and let go of Maliki's hands, "It'll probably be awhile because they got to refill the oil, then get everyone onboard, then check to make sure that everything is working right, blah, blah, blah. You get it." Elphaba nodded her head.

"So where's Nessa- oh there she is. Along with Galinda and Boq I see." Elphaba pointed out. I turned around as Galinda, Nessa and Boq made it to us.

"I hope we're not to late to see you two off are we?" Galinda asked.

"Oh don't you worry," I reassured her, "We're not leaving yet."

Galinda breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at us. I saw her eyes glance to Maliki, "Oh, who's this?" she asked and pointed to him.

"This is Maliki," I explained as I grabbed his hand. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

Nessa spoke up then, "Elphaba, I am so proud of you!" she exclaimed happily. Elphaba smiled and ran over to her to hold her hand. She knelt down to her level and held her hand, "I know father would be proud too," Nessa said softly. Elphaba's smile dropped and she looked to the ground, "We're all proud aren't we?" Nessa asked, turning to everyone. We all nodded our heads hoping it would raise her spirits. We were all so proud of her. Well, I was. But I really wasn't so sure about everyone else. Especially Boq. He just kept looking at Nessa. He had a smile on his face, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"Will you be alright without me?" Elphaba asked Nessa.

I stepped forward, "Don't worry Elphaba," I said.

"Yeah, Biq will take care of her," Galinda explained. I knew that struck a nerve.

"IT'S BOQ!" he shouted, his eyes angry, his face red. He turned to Galinda, "And I can't do this anymore," He said slowly before running off to god knows where. I grasped Maliki's hand firmly, not knowing what to do.

"Boq!" Nessa exclaimed as she started to wheel after him.

"Oh, Nessa," Galinda ran up to her, "Maybe he's not the right one for you."

"No!" Nessa shouted, stopping. She looked up at Galinda, "He's the one. It's me that's not right. Don't worry about me, Elphaba, I'll be fine! Safe journey!" She turned and wheeled away. I looked over at Elphaba as she tried to go after her, but I put my arm on hers before she could.

"Nessa wait!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull away from me.

"Elphaba, Elphaba, she'll be ok," I told her.

"She'll have to manage without you," Galinda butted in, "We all will."

Elphaba scoffed, "You'll barely notice that I'm gone. You have Fiyero. Where is he anyway?"

The light in Galinda's eyes suddenly shut off at those words. I stepped forwards as Elphaba kept talking.

"Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me," Elphaba continued looking around, "We barely know each other."

Galinda seamed to snap back and she stepped forward with a worried look, "I don't know him either. Not anymore. He's distant, and moodified, and he's been THINKING which really worries me!" I rolled my eyes, but kept listening, "And it all started that day when Dr. Dillamond was fired. I never knew he cared so much about that old Goat!" Elphaba looked away, a guilty expression in her eyes.

_Something's up. _I thought.

I glanced over at Galinda as she gasped, "Oh wait! There he is! He id come! Fiyero! Over here dearest!" she called to him and waved him over. I looked up at him as he ran over to us, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Elphaba was starting to walk away.

"Elphaba," he shouted running after her, before grabbing Galinda's hand and pulling her along with him. Elphaba looked up at him as he walked over to her and handed her the flowers. Elphaba stared at him with wide eyes as she slowly took them from him, "I'm happy for you," He explained. I cocked my head.

_What is going on here?_

"Yes, we're both so happy," Galinda said, pointing at herself then Fiyero. Elphaba chuckled and looked down.

"So, I've been thinking-"

"Yes, I've heard." Elphaba suddenly cut him off, then blushed. I laughed then started coughing to cover it up. I felt Maliki place a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, yes."

"Do you want me to get you some water?" he asked. I shook my head, ignoring the conversation in front of us.

"No, I'm good." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and turned me towards him.

"Why can't I come with you?" he asked.

"Because you need to stay here and study. I also need someone to help me out with my homework when I get back. And who is that going to be? Surely not Galinda. She barely pays attention in class." Maliki nodded his head.

"Yeah, makes since," he scratched his head, "I'm going to miss you though," he complained.

"And I'm gonna miss you too," I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips and I felt him smile. I pulled away and looked back at the group in front of us.

"-think about it constantly," Galinda said, "Poor Dr. Dillamond. It makes one want to... take a stand. In fact I've been thinking of... um... of... changing my name."

"Your name?" Maliki asked.

"Yes. Since Dr. Dillamond had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity, and to express my outrage, I shall hence forward no longer be known as GAlinda, but as simply..._Glinda."_ Everyone stared at her as she stood there, waiting for someone to say something, before taking a bow.

"Well, that's very admirable... um... Glinda." he turned to Elphaba suddenly, "and Elphaba," then me, "Tali, good luck," he stated before giving Elphaba one last smile before leaving.

Galinda- or as it is now Glinda- pointed at him as he walked away, "You see!" she exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes.

I held out a steady hand, "Oh, don't cry Galinda-" she turned to me suddenly, her eyes full of fear.

"It's Glinda now!" she exclaimed before putting her hands up to her face, "Uhg! Stupid idea! I don't even know what made me say it!" she sobbed as she looked away.

"It doesn't matter what your name is! Everyone loves you!" Elphaba said, pointing towards town

Galinda turned to her, tears streaming down her face, "I don't care! I want him! I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I still want him!" she sobbed. Suddenly she gasped and put a hand up to her mouth, "This must be what other people feel like," she whispered to herself, "HOW DO THEY BEAR IT!?" she asked as she buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba looked up at me, her eyes pleading for help. I smiled at her, mouthing 'You're on your own'. She rolled her eyes at me and pulled Glinda off of her.

"Come with us," she said.

"What?" Glinda and I asked at the same time.

"Come with us," Elphaba said again.

"Where?" Galinda asked between sobs.

"To the Emerald City."

Galinda looked up at her, a smile on her face, "Really?" she asked. Elphaba nodded her head.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you!" Glinda shouted as she hugged Elphaba.

"ALL ABOARD!" we heard the conductor say.

"Well I guess it's time for you to go," Maliki said. I turned to him and stood on my toes and gave him a kiss, hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered to him.

"I'm going to miss you too," he whispered back. We pulled away from each other and he said his goodbyes to Glinda and Elphaba before leaving. I looked back and watched Glinda happily walk over to the train and jump of, a smile on her face.

"I hope you know what your doing," I said to Elphaba as we walked up to the train together.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 11 everyone. I hope you all liked it! Please follow and favorite and remember to leave a review! **

**What do you guys think is going to happen later in the story?**

**Hope you all have a nice day!**

**Bye!**


	12. One Short Day

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapters for a few days. I have been super busy. I was also in Seattle for the weekend to visit my aunt. So I haven't had any time to upload. And this Thursday I am going camping until Sunday, then I'm leaving on Monday to go to Camp Gifford. So I'm pretty busy. **

**Also another thing. I'm not going to upload any chapters until I get at least one review. I want to know that I'm not talking to a brick wall if you know what I mean. I want to know that you guys actually my story, maybe even give me some ideas.**

**So please leave me a review. They mean so much to me.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**(the music recommended for this chapter is by Ludovico Einaudi and the song is called Primavera. )**

* * *

As the train moved quickly through the trees and mountains, I sat at the window seat, next to Elphaba, as she read a book of hers. Glinda sat next to her, sleeping. I stared out, and listened to the conversations of others with my eyes closed.

When I was a kid, I was the sneaky one in the family. I taught myself how to walk in the middle of the night without having to wake anyone up. I loved to sneak up on people and scare them. I listened instead of being listened to, and I could easily tell if someone was following me just by hearing their breathing, footsteps, etc.

There were many people talking on the train, but there was one certain conversation that caught my ears.

"I'm so glad that Animals aren't allowed on the train anymore," I heard someone say. A man. With a gruff voice and had a commanding tone to it. I looked up to find the source, and immediately found who it was.

It was a Guard. Possibly from the Emerald City. And next to him, another Guard. I closed my eyes and listened more.

"Serves them right. Smelly creatures," I heard the other say. Another gruff voice, but it wasn't commanding like the others. Instead it was softer, and more instructing, "Thank the Wizard for it."

My eyes snapped open. _The WIZARD!? HE'S THE REASON WHY THE ANIMALS HAVE NO RIGHTS!? _I shook my head. _No. Of course not. It can't be. _I looked over at Elphaba, her eyes skimming the page that which she was on, a small smile on her face. I looked back at the first guard and shook my head slightly. _No. Maybe I heard wrong. _But yet, I felt like they weren't. There was something inside me, telling me that they were right. Something that said that this was all familiar. But I couldn't pull the memory up.

The guard suddenly looked up at me and glared and I quickly looked away, closing my eyes, listening.

"Come on, Rohan. Let's go," he spoke softly to the other, "To many prying eyes."

"Yes, Griffin," The other said back, and I opened my eyes, just to catch the back of Griffin as he left.

I shook my head, glancing back at Elphaba, and remembered that I was going to ask her about something.

"Hey Elphaba?" I whispered. She looked up from her book, "Why did you invite Glinda on this trip?" I asked. She sighed and closed her book.

"I felt sorry for her," she explained, setting her book aside, "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Hey, do you ever think that, I don't know, that maybe the Wizard is the reason why Animals have no rights? That he's behind it all?" I questioned. Elphaba's eyes grew wide.

"Tali! What would make you say such a thing!" she quietly screamed, "the Wizard is a kind hearted man, and will help the Animals and us. He wouldn't do that." she protested.

I opened my mouth to say something back, when someone spoke out on the monitor.

"We are now arriving in the Emerald City," It said as I felt the train slow, "Make sure you have all of your belongings with you and please leave at the nearest exit." I stood up and grabbed my bag, and waited for Elphaba to move, but she was busy trying to wake Glinda.

"Glinda, we're here. It's time to wake up." Elphaba said as she shook Glinda.

"Hmm?" Glinda said as she wiped some drool from her cheek.

"We're here," Elphaba said as she stuffed her book in her bag.

"Where?" Glinda mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"We're in the Emerald City," I said and shifted my weight. I looked outside and noticed Griffin and Rohan standing there, looking around for someone. I stared at them for a moment before looking back when Griffin looked up at me. I hoped that he didn't notice me staring.

"Well, why didn't you say so!?" Glinda asked as she jumped out of her seat, as if she were never asleep, and started to leave.

* * *

We walked into a clothing store and looked around, admiring the different kinds of clothes. Glinda insisted that we'd go shopping before we went to the Wizard and after many pleas Elphaba and I finally gave in. She squealed in response and grabbed both of our hands, and lead us to many stores.

When we walked into the store, my eyes shot directly to a dress on a mannequin and I knew it was the one.

It was a Elegant gown in blue/white floral chiffon with beaded bodice(you look it up on google and it will be there, the very first one in pictures), sweeping all they way down to the floor. I gasped and ran over to it, admiring it's beauty. I grabbed the tag and smiled. It was my size! But when I flipped it over I winced.

$499.99 it read. I had, in no way, all that money. I stepped back and glared at it before looking over at Glinda as she walked over to me, holding a yellow sun dress and a black dress with her, and a couple of others, as Elphaba followed her.

"Hey Tani. See something you like?" she asked.

"It's Tali. And yes I do. But It's too much. I can't afford it." I said looking back at it.

Glinda tilted her head and looked up at it, before shrugging, "I'll get it for you," she said, and called an assistant over to take it off of the mannequin.

I shook my head, "No, no, no, you don't have-" Glinda held up a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't. I insist! Besides, I'm already getting Elphaba hers. It's the least I could do."

We walked over to the cash register and bought them. We ran into the changing stalls and put them on before we left. Glinda in her yellow sun dress, Elphaba in her black frilly dress, and me in my blue dress.

Glinda was supper exited as we stopped walking, waving her hands in the air, three tickets in her hands. I watched her as she proceeded to freak out.

"Oh! The night life!" she exclaimed, "The hussle, and bussle! It's all so... Ozmipolitant!" she said. I laughed.

"Is that even a word?" I asked.

"Well, it is now," Glinda laughed, then noticed that Elphaba had fallen behind, "Oh, Elphie! Come on, we're going to be late to Wizimainia!" she said, pointing at the tickets. Elphaba suddenly grabbed her arm.

"I want to remember this moment. Always," she said breathlessly, "Nobody's staring. No one is pointing!" she said and looked around, "For the first time I'm somewhere," she sighed, "where I belong." I smiled at her.

Glinda held her arm, "you look positively Emerald," she told her.

"Truly beautiful," I said. Elphaba smiled at us.

"Thank you"

I smiled, feeling the dress I was wearing as I brushed myself off before following Glinda and Elphaba to the Famous Wizimainia that was in town. I looked around in awe as men dressed in costumed lolled around, their big heads swirling around as they passed us. I laughed when one kicked the other but went pale when I noticed who was behind them.

It was Griffin and Rohan. And They were looking right at me. I gulped and looked away. Closing my eyes and listened to their conversation.

"Are you sure that's her, Griffin?" Rohan asked. I could almost hear Griffin nodding his head.

"Yep. That's the girl that the Wizard is so interested in," I gasped softly and glanced back at them. They were still looking at me. Everything around me suddenly seamed so cold, even when it was 85 degrees out.

I turned back to Elphaba and ran up to her and looked around one last time, before turning back and watching the show. A man suddenly stepped out of nowhere, beaming at us. It was a guard.

I took a step back, but quickly realized that it wasn't Griffin or Rohan, but instead it was a different guard. With red hair and was pretty overweight, when Griffin was tall and buff, with Rohan a bit smaller that Griffin, but was definitely stronger than the man in front of me.

"Excuse me, ma'am's, but do you know a lady by the name of Elphaba Thropp?" he asked.

Elphaba stepped forward, "I am Elphaba," she said. The fat man smiled widened.

"Well, then the Wizard will see you now!" he said.

Elphaba and Glinda smiled. I didn't.

I looked around for Griffin and Rohan, but couldn't see them anymore. I felt someone grab my hand and I tensed, before I realized that it was Elphaba and quickly relaxed as she dragged me towards the Green Tower, where the Wizard was.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 12 everyone. I hoped you all liked it. And please follow and favorite if you did. Remember to review because I'm not going to update until I get at least one. Tell me what you think is going to happen? What does Griffin and Rohan want? **

**I hope you all have a nice day!**

**Bye!**


	13. The Emerald Tower

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**Thank you mollyjr3 for reviewing my story and everyone else that I haven't thanked before. It means a lot to me.**

**Anyways, it's chapter 13! Sorry I haven't uploaded sooner, but I was at a camp for the whole week and so I was pretty busy. **

**Also... it's chapter 13... unlucky 13... heheheh**

**REVIEW**

* * *

As the guard lead us towards the Wizards Emerald tower, I couldn't help but think about what I heard Griffin and Rohan discuss to each other, both on the train and in Wizimainia. I wondered about the Wizard, and if what they said was right. Was he the reason why animals have no rights anymore? At first, I thought it was the stupidest thought I have ever came up with. Then I started to put the pieces together in my mind, and I started to think that maybe the Wizard isn't what we thought he was.

When the rights of the Animals started to go down, it started before I came here, and if the Wizard was who everyone says he is he would have ended the abuse long ago, wouldn't he? If he was good, he would have stopped it. So why wait? I guess that there is a difference in being wonderful and humble, isn't there?

Then I thought about what Griffin and Rohan were talking about in Wizimainia. Were they talking about me? Or maybe Elphaba? They weren't being very specific when I heard them, they just mentioned a girl. Really it could have been anyone, right?

But they were looking right at me.

I looked up as we walked through the large, green, double doors and started to admire all of the glorious splendor of the Emerald Tower. The floor was made of marble, which was dyed to give it a light green look. The walls were an Emerald green, with yellow vines and leave design swirling in the rich green texture. There was a grand staircase that lead up to other floors, and was covered in dark green carpet.

It was absolutely beautiful, it really was, but something was wrong. I have read in History class, that there were many different people who ruled over Oz, before the Wizard came into the picture, and that paintings of each and every one of them were hung up in the grand entrance of the Emerald Tower. But as I looked around me, I noticed that there were no paintings on the walls.

Not one.

I looked over at Elphaba and Glinda, and noticed that none of them were looking at the beautiful architect that we were walking through, but instead were giggling and whispering together, excited to meet the Wizard.

I shook my head and looked up as we climbed up the stairs, and was lead down a hallway, a right, left, another right, left, left, and then stopped at another pair of green doors, and next to the doors were three chairs.

The guard motioned for us to sit down and then told us to wait before slipping through the double doors and leaving us in a dead silence.

After a couple of minutes, the double doors opened wide, and Elphaba shot up out of her seat, looking in eagerly. I stood up too and rushed to her side, Glinda behind me, and carefully grabbed her arm.

I peered into the dark hallway, and could just barely make out a figure walking towards us in a very fast pace. At first I thought the Wizard was coming to greet us, but soon found out that if was just a guard.

"The Wizard will see you now," he told us and gestured inside.

I took in a deep breath and took my first step in.

_No turning back. _I thought.

We finally reached the end of the hallway, which had more double doors, and two guards were waiting for us. I immediately recognized them.

Griffin and Rohan.

I tensed as we neared them, wanting to get as far away as I possibly could, but quickly calmed myself down.

_It's ok. They're not a threat. They haven't given proof that they should be. Well, not yet._

Griffin had his chin high and proud, like a guard would and he raised his hands up as we stood in front of the two,"Welcome Elphaba and," Griffin looked at me, then Glinda," friends. The Wizard welcomes you to his Tower and hopes that you have a wonderful time."

Rohan stepped forward, "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz will see you three now."

Suddenly the double doors opened and Elphaba quickly walked inside, Glinda followed after her. I took a glance behind me before walking in myself, and quickly caught up to Elphaba and Glinda, who had stopped in the middle of a large, green room, with nothing but a large robot head in the middle of it.

The robot head wasn't moving, just looking at the ground. Then suddenly, the head sprang up, eyes glowing, and it turned to the three of us.

"I AM OZ! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE!" It boomed at us, mouth clanking. I immediately jumped in front of Elphaba and Glinda, my hand up at the ready, just in case whatever this thing was tried to attack us. Elphaba and Glinda cowed behind me as the robot head spoke again," WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU SEEK ME!?"

"Say something!" I heard Glinda whisper to Elphaba.

"Uh, I am Elphaba Thropp! Your Terribleness!" Elphaba shouted before turning to me," And this-"

"Oh! Is that you Elphaba!" I heard a man shout behind the robotic head. My hands dropped slightly at the sound of this voice. It was calm, and not at all threatening. It spoke again, "I didn't realize!"

As he spoke, the giant, robotic head started to creak, and spark, and then it collapsed. And then a man climbed out of it. He was old, his hair graying and he wore a long trench coat, with goggles on the top of his head. He smiled as he approached us.

"I hope I didn't startle you, it's so hard to make out peoples faces when I'm back there."

I dropped my hands to my sides in amazement as he stopped in front of us, "Now, which is which?" he asked, pointing to the three of us, "Elphaba!" he exclaimed and raised his hands towards her, before beckoning her to him, which she obliged as she stepped out in front of me, a smile on her face, "A pleasure, Elphaba!" he exclaimed, then turned to Glinda, "And you must be?"

Glinda smiled and stepped out from behind me, grabbing his hand, "It's Glinda. The GA is silent,"

"Yes. It is," he said before turning to me, "And who are you? Wait! I think I know!" a smile came on his face, "You're Tali Streaker!" he rushed to me and grabbed my hands," I heard so much about you!"

My blood chilled, but I kept a smile on my face, "And what have you heard?" I asked.

"Oh! Only the important things. Anyways," he turned from me and gestured to the robotic head, "A bit much, isn't it?" he asked, "But people expect this sort of thing. You have to give the people what they want. The thing is, I hardly let people see the real me, but this is a special occasion!"

"I am so happy to meet you!" Elphaba said.

"Well, that's good. 'Cause that's what I love best: Making people happy!

_I am a sentimental man_

_Who always longed to be a father_

_That's why I do the best I can_

_To treat each citizen of Oz like a son_

_Or daughter_

_So Elphaba I's like to raise you high_

_'Cuz I think everyone deserves the chance to fly!_

_And helping you with your ascent_

_Allows me to feel so parental_

_For I am_

_A sentimental man!" _

"Oh, your Ozness! I'd knew you'd help! You see, we're not here just for ourselves," Elphaba spoke.

"We're not?" Glinda asked, flabbergasted.

"No," Elphaba replied, "We're here because something bad is happening to the animals-" but as Elphaba spoke, the Wizard cut her off.

"Please, I'm the Wizard of Oz. I already know why you've come."

"Ooooh," Elphaba and Glinda said, awestruck by the Wizard. I however was not. I just stood there, watching the scene unfold in front of me. Many questions ran through my head, but I kept quiet.

_This is Elphaba's moment. _I reminded myself.

"Of course, you must prove yourself," I heard the wizard say as I was snapped back to reality.

"Prove yourself, prove yourself!" Glinda said to Elphaba, pushing her closer to the Wizard.

"How is she to prove herself?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, I don't know," the Wizard replied, smiling at me kindly, "_Some sort of gesture_

_Mostly for show_

_Something to test your adeptness_

Oh! I know!" he suddenly shouted, making me jump, "Madame!" he shouted, turning away, "The book!"

I gasped as Madame Morrible walked though a door at the other side of the room, with a large book in her hands. The book was brown, and old. I could see that many of the pages it held were torn and withering away. I stepped back a bit, startled by her sudden presence.

_Has she been here the whole time? _I asked myself.

"Madame Morrible," I heard Glinda whisper to herself, confused.

"I believe you are acquainted with my new Press Secretary," The Wizard spoke, gesturing to the new arrival.

"We've met," I said.

"Wait, Press Secretary?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, yes dearies, I've risen up in the world. You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, He'll do much for you," Morrible said.

"What do you want me to do?" Elphaba asked.

The Wizard beamed at her question, "Well, this is my monkey servant, Chistery," he said, pointing at a small monkey by his feet, which wore old and worn clothes. He was very small, and shy, and I smiled at him.

"He's so cute," I said and walked over to the small monkey carefully. He shrank at my presence, but then held out his hand to me. I smiled and bent down to his level, holding his hand.

"Yes. He looks so longingly at the birds every morning..." The Wizard replied.

"So the Wizard was thinking," Madame Morrible finished for him, "a levitation spell..."

Glinda gasped, "Is that the Grimmerie?" She asked Morrible, pointing to the book.

"Yes, the ancient book of spells and enchantments," Morrible replied.

"Can I touch it?" Glinda whispered.

"No," Morrible whispered back, handing the strange book over to Elphaba. Elphaba opened the book, glancing over at the words. I stood and walked up behind Elphaba to looked at the page.

"What strange writing," Elphaba mumbled.

I peered closer, then gasped, "But I-I don't... understand," I said, reaching out to the book, "This is... This is French!" I laughed. **(DISCLAIMER: I don't know if the book is actually French or not. I'm just guessing)**

Morrible ran to me, "You can read it!?" she asked.

I nodded my head meekly, "Of course I can," I said, backing up, "French is second nature to me."

"How did you learn it?" The Wizard asked, stepping up to me. He searched my face, and for a moment I thought I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, but it was gone before I could look any further.

"W-Well... I-I...um," I looked over at Elphaba and gave her a worried look, "Y-You see.. Uh..." I reached up a hand and scratched the back of my head, "I-It's a long story. But really, this isn't about me. It's about Elphaba," I said and nodded in Elphaba's direction.

"Yes," the Wizard agreed, turning to Elphaba, "It is."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter thirteen everyone! I hoped you all liked it. Please follow and favorite if you liked my story and please review. I love them so much. Really, I do.**

**Sorry again or taking so long to upload.**

**I'll see you all next time!**

** And remember to REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Bye!**


	14. Pain

**Hey guys! I'm back! And here is chapter 14! I hope you all like it.**

**Thank you mollyjr3 for reviewing. I appreciate it very much.**

**The same goes to the rest of you, I love reviews, so remember to put one in below when you have finished reading this chapter. And feel free to give me any ideas that you have, because it warms my heart, as well as helps me a lot also.**

**So, again, please follow, and favorite if you like my story, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! It helps a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTICE:****The song that is recommended for you to play is Run by Ludovico Einaudi. If you look it up on YouTube, you will find it.**

* * *

I backed away from the Wizard, watching Elphaba closely. I could feel the Wizards gaze burning into mine, but I didn't look. I couldn't. Instead, I watched Elphaba as she took the book and knelt to the ground, reading the words.

"Now, don't be discouraged if you can't decipherate it, dearie, I myself can only read a speckle or two. And that took, years and YEARS-" But Madame Morrible was cut off when Elphaba started to chant the words. Madame Morrible gasped at this, "Merciful Oz!" she shouted.

"She can read it," I whispered, smiling.

"Oh, Chistery what and experience you're about to have!" The Wizard exclaimed, turning to the small monkey, who was beginning to glow.

Elphaba ignored this, and kept reading and chanting. I looked up at Chistery, and started to notice that something was wrong. Chistery's face looked to be in a mix of pain and fear. Something was very wrong indeed.

"Elphaba," I said, turning to her, "Elphaba, something wrong." She didn't listen. She kept chanting, and reading the spell, as if she was in some sort of trance, "Elphaba!" I shouted, "Stop!" she didn't look up. I knelt down to her, "Elphaba! Stop! You're hurting him! Elphaba!"

I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders, "It's fine, no need to stop now!" The Wizard said to me, "Look, it's working!"

And at that moment, Chistery started to scream. Fuming, I stood up and faced the Wizard, "It's working!? This is torcher!"

"What happened?" Elphaba said, looking up at me, "Is something wrong?"

I turned to her, "Elphaba, stop this, your hurting him!" I turned away, and ran to Chistery's side and grabbed his hand, and started to take in all the pain. I took every hurt I could find. Took it away, and put it into me. I felt deep throbbing in between my shoulder blades and it hurt so bad that I cried out. It felt like someone kept stabbing me in the back, and wouldn't quit. But that didn't stop the spell from taking place.

I looked up as wings sharply sprouted from Chistery's back, and I took in all the pain from it, screaming along with Chistery.

"What are you doing!?" I heard Morrible yell.

"I'm helping, Damn it!" I cried out, still healing.

"Elphaba's actually done it!" the Wizard said, astonished.

"Elphaba!" I shouted, "You need to reverse it!"

"Quick, how do I reverse it?" Elphaba asked, looking up at the Wizard, worry in her eyes. I kept healing. It hurt, but I had to help. Chistery's screams have died down to whimpers, but my yells and screams didn't. The more I pulled pain, the louder my screams became. I felt like I was going to pass out, but I kept my eyes open. Remind myself to stay awake. I couldn't stop, no matter how much I wanted to.

"You can't!" Morrible responded.

"What!?" I shrieked, confused.

_Can't reverse it!? NO!_

"You can't reverse the spells," she said, turning to me, "Spells are irreversible. I knew it! I knew she had the power!" she said, turning to the wizard, as if what was going on didn't faze her a bit, "I told you!" The Wizard smiled at her.

"You planned all this!?" Elphaba asked, worry sketched in her eyes.

"Well you too dearest, you benefit too!" she responded, turning to look off at something in the distance.

Suddenly, the pain was all too much for my now weak body to handle. I had to let go.

"Elphaba!" I called, "I can't!" I screeched and let go, falling back.

"Tali!" I heard Elphaba call out behind be and just before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, "Tali, are you ok?" I nodded my pounding head meekly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"This is only the beginning!" said the Wizard, walking backwards with a smirk on his face, "And look what you've done!" And with that, he pulled a rope and the wall fell forwards, revealing a large cage with other large monkeys inside. And each and every one of them were shrieking and growing wings.

"The spells spreading," I whispered, shocked. And I wasn't the only one.

"Dear Oz!" Elphaba said, and put a hand on her stomach, looking very sick at the sight before us. I sat up carefully, but almost doubled over myself at all the pain swirling around inside me. I kept it in a ball between my heart, and urged myself to keep it there, to control it. I groaned when I felt my stomach heave, and quickly supported myself with my hands on the ground.

"Tali, are you ok?" Elphaba asked, putting a hand on my back, "Tali, I think you took too much!"

I just nodded my head, not wanting to argue. I didn't feel well enough to do it.

The Wizard turned to Elphaba and walked over to her, his arms raised, "If this is what you can do your first time out, the skies the limit!" he said, madness etched in his voice.

"You're mad!" I screeched at him.

He turned to me, eyes glowing in pride, "I'm not mad! I'm a genius!"

"Maybe," I said, slowly standing, "But obviously genius had turned to madness!"

"Such wingspan!" Morrable said, flabbergasted, "Wont they make perfect spies?"

"Spies!" Elphaba and I shrieked.

"You're right! That's a harsh word!" the Wizard pointed out, then started to snap his fingers, thinking, "What about... what about scouts? That's what they'll be really. They're fly around Oz and report and subversive animal activity."

"So it's you?" I asked, "You're behind it all?"

"All the Animal discrimination!?" Elphaba questioned.

"I should have known," I said softly, "Should have believed Griffin and Rohan when I heard then talking on the train! How they said that you were behind it all. You were the reason why no one ever let the Animals have any rights! I should have believed them!"

"They told you personally?" The Wizard asked me, stepping closer. I didn't even move an inch.

"No. I overheard them. I kept seeing them all day. On the Train, and at Wizimainia. Almost as if..."

"Almost as if... they were... following you, perhaps?' The Wizard asked, stepping even closer.

My eyes widened, "They were... following me? You sent them to follow me? Why?"

"Because I know where you're from. I know how you randomly appeared here, but didn't know who you were, or where you came from."

"How... how..." I stuttered.

"I know all of this because I have been watching you. I kept a close eye on you. I wanted to speak with you, but I didn't know how. But when Madame Morrible sent me the message on Elphaba's powers, I remembered that you were her friend and immediately sent word to bring you here. I knew you would come with. But to make sure that you did, I sent Griffin and Rohan after you, to keep watch."

"So this was your plan all along!?" I asked, stepping back, "All of THIS was just a plan to talk to me. How all of this is not for Elphaba, but for me?"

"Actually, I did need Elphaba to create the Scouts. I just didn't know that you had powers, until you shown it perfectly by helping Chistery with the pain. I knew you'd be useful. Both of you."

"You can't even read the book at all, can you?" Elphaba asked him, stepping up next to me, "You have no real power!"

"Exactly," he said, his tone growing cold, "That's why I need you, and Tali. Don't you two see? They world your oyster now! You have so many opportunities ahead of you! Both of you!" he said, grabbing our hands and then ushered Glinda to him as well.

"Oh, thank you, your awesomeness!" Glinda said, grabbing his arm lightly. I scoffed at this.

"_The Two of you, It's time I raised you high_

_Yes, the time has come for you_

_To have the chance to-"_

"NO!" I screeched and quickly pushed some pain into him. He yelped and took his hands away from us, fall back. I quickly grabbed Elphaba's hand and started to run.

"Elphaba! Tali! Wait!" I hear Glinda and Morrible yell, but their voices faded as we ran.

"Tali, where are we going?"

"I don't know! Just keep running!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"I'm sorry, your Wizardness. I'll fetch her back!" Glinda said, then ran off after Elphaba and Tali.

"WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK!" The Wizard screeched at Morrible, "THEY KNOW TOO MUCH!" and he turned away and retreated to his Robotic head.

"Don't worry!" Morrible reassured him, "I'll handle it!" and with a twirl of her green dress, the left the room.

"Guards! Guards! There are fugitives at large in the palace! Find them! Capture them! And bring them to me!" the Robotic head spoke to the Guards who came in the room.

"Yes sir!" they all said, and quickly left the room to find the two girls, and among the large group of soldiers : Griffin and Rohan.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! Tell me what you think in a review, and if you read the story while listening to the song I suggested. And remember to give me some ideas you may have. I love to hear them.**

**So how much to you think the Wizard knows?**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to follow and favorite if you liked my story! And remember to leave a review. Helps get the next chapter up quicker.**

**I'll see you all later!**

**Bye!**


End file.
